


[fork!kondraki/cake!clef]奴役

by IAMLobz_001



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLobz_001/pseuds/IAMLobz_001
Summary: *KFC*来自Danzazalord（丹萨）的叉子蛋糕设定*我发不动了*可能算是有G向
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 4





	[fork!kondraki/cake!clef]奴役

clef很无聊。  
谎言之父缓缓把玩着那条黑色的项圈，走向十七号站点主管的办公室。  
门紧锁着，在他皱着眉头敲了第三次门之后kondraki高大的身影才出现在门后，摆着一副要把不速之客揍扁才罢休的表情——在他看清是clef之后明显冷静了许多。  
“你他妈干嘛来烦我？很闲吗？”  
clef没有急着回答，慢条斯理地抬手戳了戳kondraki的裤带。  
“把裤子系好，konny。”  
kondraki立刻面露窘迫。这个称呼和细节让他有些发昏，毕竟站着面前的不是别人，是他散发着诱人香味的饲主。  
他才不会承认刚才自己在想着clef诱人的气息趴在办公桌上艰难地自慰，甚至因为得不到满足而快要哭出来。现在引起他食欲和性欲的罪魁祸首就在面前，他多么想一边操clef一边将其拆吃入腹。  
clef大摇大摆走进办公室坐在那张柔软的沙发上，取出项圈打开。  
“好了konny，别站着发愣。自己爬过来，我没那么在乎你的裤子。”  
clef顿了顿，“狗和主人在一起的时候可不需要穿裤子。”  
kondraki的理智崩塌地一干二净。  
他不知道自己是如何艰难地被戴好项圈与clef接吻，又一路撕咬着clef的躯体舔舐那些甜美的血液，clef的呻吟和细瘦扭动的身躯都让他的欲望更加强烈。  
难耐地给对方做好扩张与润滑，kondraki将自己早就完全勃起的阴茎送入clef的身体。  
还不够。还不够。  
在kondraki使劲地操干着clef的肉穴时，他无时无刻不想撕开clef的躯体，咬烂他的肌肉，啃断他的骨头，可是又有一面无形的墙堵着他。  
“clef，主、人，我……”  
kondraki的喘息逐渐带上了委屈的哭腔，在他最后射在里面（虽然有记得戴套）的时候简直是控制不住地落下了眼泪，用脸颊和满是胡茬的下巴不断蹭着clef的胸膛和肩颈。  
“konny？”  
clef爱抚着他的大型犬，捧起那张满是泪痕的粗糙的脸细细端详。  
简直美极了。  
让他总觉得该给自己的乖狗狗一些奖励。  
kondraki颤抖着，在饲主面前捧起了那颗圆溜溜的眼珠放进嘴里细细地嚼碎，最后也没控制得住舔吻着clef第三只眼睛那里空出的还在流血的眼眶和瑟缩的肌肉，高大粗壮的身躯罩在clef身上不住地颤抖抽泣。  
真是个好孩子啊。clef想，实在是太有趣了。


End file.
